Mission: Get Zerozaku Laid
by MillyAshfordFan
Summary: "It's a way to show Suzaku that we care about him…with sex."  Gino has a plan to give Zero a zillion orgasms. Kallen is not amused - at first. Set post-series. Gino/Suzaku/Kallen, written for the CG Kink Meme


**Mission: Get Zerozaku Laid**

**Warning(s): Explicit M/M, M/F, and M/M/F**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Geass**

**AN: **Another fic written for the kink meme. The prompt was pretty straightforward: Gino, Suzaku, and Kallen have a threesome. The OP had a preference for Zerozaku, so he's in this. :) Anyway, just to forewarn you, while I filed this under Gino/Suzaku, it is also _heavy _with Gino/Kallen and especially Suzaku/Kallen. If there was a third option for characters on here, I would have put Kallen, but FF is against polyamory, apparently. ;)

* * *

><p>The Empress had a beautiful smile. It was infectious, and it made Kallen smile back.<p>

"I'm so glad to see you," the Empress said. "How are things?"

In a way, it was reminiscent of the times she came to see Kallen when she was imprisoned—well, _sans_ that ridiculous yellow dress. But she always treated Kallen kindly and was interested in what she had to say. She was still blind at the time, but her face would occasionally light up in recognition.

Kallen was able to gain more insight about Lelouch through their chats and learned what kind of a person he really was; she was thankful for that.

"I'm doing well, Your Highness," Kallen said, curtseying. "Thank you for asking."

The Empress giggled at that. "You don't have to be so formal, Kallen. Just call me Nunnally like you used to." Her smile widened. "And please take a seat."

It was funny how easy it was to talk to Nunnally in spite of all the time that had passed. Kallen told her how Villeta and Ougi's baby. She told her how Rivalz was now working alongside Milly as a reporter. She told her how Nina was conducting experiments with Lloyd and Rakshata. Yes, Jeremiah and Anya are still on the orange farm. Gino was finishing up his last year at Ashford. Herself? She was attending a college nearby. C.C.? No, she had not seen her since…

Kallen trailed off when she saw the masked figure beside Nunnally flinch. For the entirety of the conversation he had been standing there silently, like a sentinel, back erect. Now there was a change in the way he stood. Most would not be able to detect it, but Kallen could see it plainly.

(Sometimes she wondered what his expression was behind that mask. When he conversed with diplomats, was his face stone cold? Did his heart ever sink when he addressed the masses? Did he shed shrouded tears?)

"Kallen?"

Kallen returned her attention to Nunnally, but she could not stop thinking about the boy that stood beside them, his emotions and feelings shrouded by that mask. The only telltale sign that he was not a statue was the subtle rise and fall of his chest.

When Nunnally eventually bid her farewell, the masked figure unexpectedly stepped forward. In the light, the costume was even more lurid, the colors flamboyant and bordering on gaudiness. They were the sort of colors that should be accompanied by grand gestures and a booming voice—not the stride of a soldier, not a solemn quiet.

"Good-bye, Kallen," Zero said, voice soft and sad.

Kallen opened her mouth, but the words evaporated off the tip of her tongue, so she merely nodded and left.

* * *

><p>When Kallen turned the key to Gino's dorm, she hoped to God that he was already asleep.<p>

"Welcome back, pookie!" No such luck.

Before she could get through the door, he had already wrapped her in one of his trademark bear hugs. Kallen had never been a very huggy person, and she could probably break out of his hold if she wanted to but…

Kallen rolled her eyes. "Call me that again, and you'll regr—"

She was cut off when Gino pressed his lips to hers, his arms tightening around her. Kallen relaxed, allowing him to deepen the kiss. It was nice to feel his tongue pressing against hers, the feel of his strong back as she held onto him. After countless sleep-deprived exam preparation-fuelled nights, the familiarity and warmth of Gino's body pressed against hers was pleasant—appreciated even, though she would never admit it.

Maybe it was because, unlike studying for hours upon hours, this was something visceral, intuitive. That wasn't to say it was like fighting. No, that involved lashing out at your opponent while trying to sustain the least damage possible. This was a push and a pull, a give and a take. And Gino understood that as well as she did.

When Gino cupped her breast, she moaned and allowed one of her hands to travel down his firm chest, down his torso, down his waist…

Kallen pulled back, eyebrow raised. "Already?"

Gino's cheeks were flushed, his blue eyes shining. He shot her a sheepish smile. "It's actually been like that since you got here," he said, rubbing up against her.

Somehow Kallen managed to restrain the urge to facepalm and allowed the (loveable) dork to drag her into the bedroom.

That was another thing Kallen missed: the sex.

Gino must have missed it as well if the way he was humming "Ode to Joy" after the fact was any indication. He was currently resting on his elbow and playing with Kallen's hair spikes, a goofy grin in place.

"So," he said, "how was your day, love muffin?"

"_Seriously_, Gino." Cutesy pet names made her want to gag.

"Sorry." If it was possible, his grin grew even larger. "How was your day, Kallen-_san_?"

If it weren't for the endorphins, Kallen probably would have kicked him. Now that she thought about it, it seemed like most of their conversations occurred post-sex. Maybe it was a plot of his.

"Good." She sat up. "I talked with Nunnally today."

"Ooh~" He rested on both elbows, so he looked like a kid about to listen to a bedtime story. "What about?"

"Just how everyone's doing." Kallen smirked. "I told her you're flunking all your classes."

"Hey! That's not true!" Gino was still smiling, but he still looked rather indignant. "It's only in math." He made puppy dog eyes. "And that _wouldn't_ be the case if my extraordinarily beautiful college girlfriend offered to tutor me from time to time."

Kallen snorted. "Your college girlfriend has five exams she's supposed to be studying for."

"So, is that a no?"

Kallen sighed and snuggled against Gino's chest. "I guess not," she said after a pause. "_But_ you'd have to be willing to give up other activities."

She watched with amusement as Gino's eyebrows furrowed as he internally debated the pros and cons of flunking his Calculus class versus giving up sex. In the end, he took a third option. "…I guess I could always ask Nina for help." Suddenly, his face lit up. "Hey, I forgot to ask—how's Zero doing?"

Zero. Although Gino knew his real name, he insisted on calling him that, even in private. That was one name Kallen had hoped he wouldn't mention.

"Fine," she said.

"You're lying."

That was another problem. Gino could read her like a book. When Kallen looked up, his blue eyes were inquisitive, probing. She sighed.

"He seems…" She trailed off. There were so many words, but there were some she didn't want to admit to herself. "…sad," she finally finished lamely.

"Do you know what's wrong?"

Gino looked genuinely concerned. Kallen just shook her head. "I don't know," she admitted.

"Do you think he's lonely?"

Lonely. Kallen never would have used that word, but it made sense. He still had Nunnally, of course, but she knew it still must be hard on him. Nunnally had adored Lelouch. She knew that much. And she knew Nunnally would never outright blame Suzaku but still…

(She had to wonder: was the guilt eating him alive?)

Then there was the fact that, as Zero, he could exactly frolic around lest he risk revealing his identity. That meant he didn't attend Ougi and Villeta's wedding. He couldn't visit Ashford whenever he pleased. He couldn't go to parties or see friends very often. His appearances were generally short and to the point. He spoke of peace, he raised his arms, and the crowds went wild.

Zero was easily the most beloved man on earth, a symbol people could believe in. He was adored and revered by all. He would no doubt go down in history as not only a hero but also a savior.

(But Kallen knew that, in the end, Zero was still just a boy.)

Kallen bit her lip and looked at a crack in the ceiling. "That might be it," she whispered.

For a while, they lay there in silence, listening to the bellowing voices of the teenage boys who also inhabited the dormitory. Kallen snuggled in closer to Gino, her eyelids drooping as she approached slumber.

Then, "Yeah, I mean, when do you think's the last time he got laid?"

"…"

"…"

"…_What?"_

* * *

><p>It wasn't a secret that Gino kind of had a thing for Suzaku.<p>

Frankly, he wasn't really the subtle type. He would occasionally talk about his short stay in the Rounds and how he met Anya ("You would like her a lot if you got to know her better! She took lots of pictures of you for me!") and, of course, how he met the notorious then Knight of Seven.

Gino would positively gush. He would go on at length about how smart and cool Suzaku was and how he put him to shame in terms of knigtmare-piloting ("But you do too, of course!" he would assure Kallen when she wrinkled her nose).

This did not make her jealous. This did not even faze her. However, there was one thing that she could not stand.

"You know," Gino had said weeks earlier, as he drenched his rice with soy sauce, "you two are a lot alike."

"No. We. Are. Not." Kallen punctuated each word with a snap of her chopsticks.

"Sure you are." He began to stab his food with his chopsticks.

Kallen's eyebrows furrowed. "Name two things."

"Well." Gino pondered for a moment. "You're both Japanese, and you're both great knightmare pilots."

Cue Kallen making a retort about Gino having a fetish for Japanese people with above average knightmare-piloting skills.

Gino chuckled. "Maybe I do." He leaned in, eyes sparkling. "Still, I don't understand what you have against the guy."

And, at this point, Kallen had explained to Gino that she had absolutely _nothing_ against Suzaku. She had forgiven him a long time ago, and it wasn't like she hated him or anything. Still, she conceded, it was kind of hard to feel all that warmly toward a guy you tried to kill for the better part of a year and vice versa.

"That just sounds like a bunch of unresolved sexual tension to me."

And that's why Kallen's sushi rolls ended up hitting Gino in the face.

* * *

><p>"A <em>threesome<em>?

"Don't think of it like that!"

"Then how the hell am I supposed to think of it?"

"It's a way to show Suzaku that we care about him…with sex."

"…"

"…"

"…You're an idiot, you know that?"

"But you still love me, right~?"

* * *

><p>It was a really, <em>really<em> stupid idea. In other words, it was an idea that could only be the brainchild of Gino Weinberg.

He dubbed it Mission: Get Zero Laid.

And, okay, Kallen really wasn't _that_ surprised. Gino was a little (understatement of the century) on the eccentric side, and he was sort of (understatement of the millennia) naïve about some things. And, all right, she realized he had some sort of strange fixation with Suzaku that she _really_ did not get. And, yes, she was beginning to suspect that he thought sex was some sort of fix-all solution.

So, the real question was why Kallen hadn't shot it down from the get-go.

Because she knew that if she had put her foot down and told him off, he would have backed off immediately. Yeah, Gino was kind of a weirdo, but he would never pressure her into something she was uncomfortable with.

Kallen figured (read: told herself) it was because Suzaku would have the sense not to go along with it. Suzaku was an idiot, but his idiocy was a completely different brand than Gino's. Even if he was as sex deprived as Gino made him out to be, she sincerely doubted he would yield to his desires. The Suzaku Kallen remembered was all about principles and rules. He wouldn't just throw in the hat for something like this.

And on the 0.000000000001% chance Suzaku didn't shoot it down? Well, a little voice told her, she _had_ always been a little curious…

No. Kallen shook her head of the thought. She was not. At all. And Suzaku would never agree to this, so Gino's stupid, stupid plan would never come to fruition.

* * *

><p>For most people, getting an audience with Zero was nigh impossible but, since Gino and Kallen were familiar with the Empress, it was pretty much a piece of cake.<p>

Kallen felt kind of horrible when Gino looked into Nunnally's big, innocent eyes and jubilantly requested a private meeting with Zero. But then she reminded herself that Suzaku was a reasonable person, and, as a reasonable person, he would shoot this entire thing down, so she had nothing to worry about. Right.

Still, it was kind of worrisome that Gino insisted on brining along a gigantic duffel bag. When Kallen asked what was inside, Gino merely winked and claimed it was a "surprise."

So, Kallen (with burning cheeks) and Gino (smiling dopily while hefting the duffel bag) ended up followed a serious, soundless Zero to his private headquarters. Gino chattered on about Ashford and the states of his various friends, undeterred by Suzaku's silence.

As it turned out, Suzaku's living conditions were pretty top notch. Kallen figured his room had to be one of the largest in the palace. The bed was also abnormally big and was covered with purple sheets and pillows. Naturally, this did not go unnoticed by Gino.

Suzaku did not move a muscle when Gino set down his duffel bag and flung himself onto the bed, moving his arms and legs as if he were making a snow angel.

"Man, I'm digging this place," Gino said with a smile. "Who'd you have to kill to get it?"

As soon as the words left Gino's mouth, his smile dropped, and his eyes widened. Although Suzaku was wearing the Zero mask, Kallen could imagine the color draining from his face. What proceeded was the most uncomfortable silence of Kallen's life.

Gino quietly rose off of the bed, and Kallen backed away slightly, but Suzaku remained stock-still.

"What do you two want?" Suzaku's voice sounded oddly hoarse, almost vulnerable. It was a complete contrast from the deep, commanding tone used by—

"We just wanted to check up on you," Gino said, clearly uncomfortable. "See how you're doing…"

"Are you serious?" Suzaku's tone was biting, acerbic. Kallen knew his eyes were narrowed behind the mask. Gino flinched.

"Suzaku—" he started.

"It's Zero."

He was trying to keep his voice firm and composed, but Kallen could hear the underlying shakiness, and, suddenly, she was so sick of it all. She was sick of this act of his, and she was even sicker of the damn mask.

"Take it off," she said.

Gino raised an eyebrow. Suzaku turned on her, and the cape fluttered around him. "What?" He sounded exasperated.

"Take off the mask," Kallen said, voice firm. "I want to see your face."

"Kallen, I really don't think that's necess—"

"We're the only ones here. There's no reason for you to have it on." She glared right at the center of the mask, challenging him to meet her gaze. Just because the mask was opaque from the outside didn't mean he couldn't (or shouldn't) look right back.

For a moment, Suzaku was still, but then he sighed and removed the mask. He looked mostly the same as before—same unruly brown hair and big green eyes. However, his face seemed drawn and thinner. It was a little paler than before (which made sense since he had to wear the mask all the time). There were bags and dark circles under his eyes. Simply put, he looked exhausted.

Kallen took a few steps toward him, so they were merely inches apart. He would not make eye contact with her. When she raised his hand toward his face, she heard Gino inhale sharply from nearby. Her hand was raised in such a way that it could be used to either stroke his cheek or slap him. Neither seemed appropriate, so she lowered it.

Instead, she said, "Smile."

_Now_ Suzaku looked at her, completely bewildered "…What?"

"I said smile."

For a moment, Suzaku's mouth remained in a straight line, but then his lips twitched and curved into a small, sad smile—the empty husk of a smile. Kallen frowned.

"That was pretty pathetic, Kururugi," she said.

Suzaku's eyes narrowed, and he opened his mouth, presumably to tell her off, but, before he could, Gino had sprung up behind him, poking a finger in each of his cheeks. Suzaku's eyes widened.

"Kallen's right~" Gino said, now _tugging_ on Suzaku's cheeks as if they were made of elastic. "You need to turn that frown upside down!"

And, at that point, Kallen probably would have rolled her eyes if not for the shock of seeing Gino spin Suzaku around so he could press his lips against his.

Suzaku appeared to be equally shocked as his body went completely rigid. Gino's eyes had slipped shut, and his hands began to roam the other boy's body, massaging him through the Zero outfit. When he reached down to cup his rear, Suzaku _finally_ processed what was happening and pushed Gino back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gino staggered but caught himself before falling. Suzaku's lips were pursed in a scowl.

"We…" Gino cleared his throat and smiled sheepishly. "Kallen and I just wanted to show you a good time.

Suzaku's gaze only hardened at that. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean…" Gino rubbed the back of his neck. "A hands on approach must get a little boring after a while, right?"

Kallen winced. Gino was just digging the hole deeper for himself. When Suzaku turned toward her, she opened her mouth to explain that she wasn't _really_ a part of this, but he didn't give her the chance.

"Both of you need to get out of here," he snapped, glaring at her.

Asshole. Kallen's eyebrows knit together. She would show him.

"Mmmph!"

Suzaku was slightly more on guard when Kallen kissed him, but she didn't allow him to break free. Not yet, anyway. She knocked the mask out of his hands, allowing it to drop to the floor and grabbed both of his wrists, maneuvering his arms behind him. Suzaku was stronger than her. She knew that. If he truly wanted to, he could wrestle out of her grip, but, instead, he kept his lips stubbornly immobile, refusing to kiss back.

But that didn't stop her. She closed her eyes and kissed him harder and angrier, irritation flaring up inside her. Suzaku was just as blind as _he_ had been. Sometimes he really didn't understand anything at all.

Suddenly, there was a slight pressure against Kallen's lips, and her eyes snapped open. He was staring straight at her. Kallen pulled away, and he swallowed, looking off to the side.

Most of the anger had drained from his face, and he just looked tired again—not like Zero. Just a weary boy. In a way, Kallen thought, it was almost endearing…

…especially when he smiled. It was still sad, but there were remnants of the schoolboy he once was in it: the Suzaku who was friendly toward all, the dork that teared up while in a cat costume, who loved his friends, but was burdened with secrets.

"You two don't have to do this," Suzaku said quietly, rubbing one of his eyes with a fist. "I'm fine. Really."

"We _want_ to, though." Before Suzaku could protest, Gino had thrown himself at him, nearly toppling the two over. Suzaku grunted and attempted to extricate himself, but Gino clung tight, locking their lips together. It was amusing the way Suzaku half-heartedly fought before giving in, opening his mouth and allowing Gino entrance. Gino wasted no time deepening the kiss, running his hands through his hair and pressing himself against him.

Kallen wasn't exactly sure what the protocol for this situation was, so she simply watched. They seemed completely captivated with one another, grinding against each other and tugging and pulling at each other's clothes. She could have easily called attention to herself, but she was fine with just watching.

Interestingly enough, she didn't feel all that jealous watching Gino kissing Suzaku with passion and fervor. It made her smile and filled her with fondness. (She decided to ignore the distinct tingle she could feel between her legs).

Eventually, Gino maneuvered Suzaku and himself to the bed, and Kallen followed the pair as Gino pushed the other boy down and placed a trail off kisses down his jaw and neck. Suzaku bucked against him, holding him by his shoulders. Gino's hands traveled down, down, down…

Kallen let out a squeak.

Thankfully, the two of them were too far gone to hear. Gino slid the tight Zero pants and briefs down to Suzaku's thighs, continuing to rut against him. Suzaku's face was flushed and a trail of saliva was running down his chin.

Kallen had a good enough view to see that Suzaku's face wasn't the only thing that was flushed, and his mouth wasn't the only thing that was leaking.

She could feel her face heating up, but she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away. She tried to ignore the telltale wetness between her thighs, but it was becoming impossible.

…especially when Gino pulled down his pants as well. He wrapped a hand around his and Suzaku's erections and began to pump. When he pulled back, he was wearing his signature self-assured grin, but his pale cheeks were tinted red. Suzaku threw his head back and moaned with abandon, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.

Maybe Gino had a point about pent up sexual frustration.

Still, what they were doing was so…lewd. It was like watching porn (_not_ that Kallen knew what that was like because she did _not_ watch porn thankyouverymuch). It really should not make her feel this way. She _really_ shouldn't be excited about that fact that her de facto boyfriend was rutting against another man—a man she did not even like that much. But it was. It _really_ was to the point that it was practically unconscious when her hand slipped down her shorts and panties.

"_Ngn._ Wait, Gino. No, ah, _wait_. What about Kallen?"

Kallen froze. Gino froze. Then, Gino looked over his shoulder, observed that Kallen's face was tomato-red and her hand was down her shorts, and the bastard had the gall to _smirk_. Kallen glared at him. Stupid Suzaku trying to be selfless. She was never going to hear the end of this.

"Oh, don't worry, Suzaku," Gino said, eyes locked with Kallen's and that idiotic self-satisfied smirk still in place. "Kallen's certainly keeping herself…_entertained_."

"Pervert," Kallen muttered.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black, sweet pea?"

Kallen had the urge to grab one of those fancy schmancy satin pillows and whack Gino with it, but that would requite her to pull her hand out of her shorts, and Gino had turned back around, anyway…

She would have her revenge at a later date.

For now, she simply watched as their bodies moved together, and Gino's hand moved faster, and _her_ hand moved faster. And then Suzaku's back arched and he came, his cock pulsing and his cum splattering on the Zero outfit.

Gino pressed a kiss to Suzaku's sweaty brow, continuing to pump his own erection. Kallen continued to rub herself with slick fingers, watching as Gino's own orgasm crested over him (and, incidentally, soiling more of the Zero outfit).

Kallen followed close behind, muffling a moan with the back of her hand. When she came to, Gino was sitting on his heels, smiling down at Suzaku.

"Welp," he said, caressing Suzaku's chest. "That's one down and many more to go!"

Even in his post-orgasmic haze, Suzaku's eyes snapped wide open at that. "W-what?"

"We're making up lost ground," Gino explained, continuing to smile beatifically. "Did you only think you were gonna come once?"

"I…I don't exactly get—"

"In other words, we're going to give Zero a zillion orgasms!"

"We're?" Suzaku asked, turning over to look at Kallen questioningly. Before she had a chance to say anything, Gino had picked the duffel bag off the floor, unzipped it, and was spilling the contents onto the bed.

What. The. Hell.

What greeted Kallen was an explosion of condoms and sex toys. Bizarrely enough, the condoms sort of resembled a rainbow as if Gino had decided to pick out every possible color. Kallen probably wouldn't have been able to recognize most of the sex toys if Milly hadn't brought that _certain_ catalogue to school a year ago. ("You must get bored being cooped up at home so often, so I thought of the perfect idea to kill the loneliness! Plus, most of them are on sale!") Kallen was pretty sure that thing was still tucked between the pages of her Guren piloting manual.

In any event, Kallen was pretty surprised. She didn't even know Gino owned any of that stuff—well, besides the condoms. He liked trying different positions in bed, but that was about it. This was like finding out he lived some sort of secret sexual double life.

Kallen turned toward Gino who was _still_ smiling, had his hands on hips, was naked from the waist down, and seemed completely oblivious of the scandalized expressions plastered on her and Suzaku's faces.

"These…" Kallen swallowed and tried again. "These are all _yours_?"

Gino shook his head. "Nope," he said. "_These_ are Suzaku's."

Kallen had never pegged Suzaku to be _that_ kinky. (In fact, she always imagined him to be pretty vanilla and traditional). At the moment, Suzaku looked rather bewildered. He sat up. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

Gino's face fell. "You…you don't remember? Rounds initiation?"

_That_ seemed to trigger Suzaku's memory. He sighed in exasperation and ran a hand down his face. "Oh, _God_."

"You left them behind," Gino said, his tone somewhat reproachful. "And it doesn't look like you used them either!"

"…So you _took_ them?"

"I couldn't just let them go to waste!"

This was too much for Kallen. "Wait," she said. "Let me get this straight: the Knights of the Round give—_gave_," Kallen quickly corrected herself, remembering that Suzaku killed most of the Rounds. "They gave each other sex toys as welcoming gifts?"

Gino turned toward Kallen, bemused. "The Black Knights didn't do anything like that?"

"Of course not!"

"Huh. Weird." Gino shrugged. Kallen's eyes widened. The Knights of the Round had seemed a little off their rockers from the little she had seen of them, but this was just ridiculous. "Well, Suzaku got a lot of great stuff from everyone. There's Monica." He held up a large dildo. "Dorothea." Anal beads. "Bradley." A blindfold accompanied by a slight shiver of disgust. "Nonette." Handcuffs. "Anya." Something unrecognizable. "And yours truly." A bottle of lube. "Well, Suzaku, pick your poison."

"Do I really have—"

"Handcuffs it is!"

Kallen might have pitied Suzaku somewhat if he actually put up, well, a _fight_, but, instead, he allowed himself to be pushed down and handcuffed to the headboard. As much as he grimaced and protested, he didn't exactly struggle when Gino stripped him of his pants and underwear, either.

"Would you mind de-shirting our captive, _milady_?" Gino had moved to the edge of the bed, eye gleaming. Kallen frowned.

"He's _your_ captive," she snapped.

"Pleeeeeeeease." He even went as far as to shoot her puppy-dog eyes. Kallen rolled her eyes, but she crawled onto the bed.

Suzaku let out a little "oof" when she sat on his lap but made no other noise. She knew he was staring at her, but she didn't particularly want to meet his gaze, so she busied herself with removing the top of the Zero outfit.

It was not a walk in the park. The shirt was a mess of froufrou and buttons—neither of which Kallen was very familiar dealing with. It was also covered with semen, which didn't make her job any more pleasant.

…And there was also the fact that one of Suzaku's arms was handcuffed to the headboard.

After getting the shirt thoroughly tangled, Kallen sighed and asked, "Can't we un-handcuff him?"

"But that would ruin the fun~"

Kallen snorted. Gino seriously acted like a little kid. In the end, she managed to move the Zero top to Suzaku's left arm, so it was awkwardly tangled around his wrist. Still, he _was_ successfully bare-chested.

His muscles were not as big as Gino's, but they still looked just as strong, leaner and more compact. It was interesting the way they flexed even as he simply inhaled and exhaled. It was then that Kallen knew that she wanted to touch him.

…But she did not have to swallow her pride because Suzaku had moved her hand to his chest. His skin was covered with a thin sheen of sweat, but it was also warm and hard. She circled each pectoral with her fingers before moving down to caress his abs. He was all sinew, and she could feel the firmness and force as she ran her hand up and down his torso, but his skin had a quality of softness as well. It was a strange contrast.

When Kallen ran her fingers over one of his nipples, Suzaku gasped loudly. In her surprise, she looked down to see that his cheeks were flushed and his eyes glassy.

Was he whimpering? She grazed his nipple with her fingernail, and this time he outright moaned. Now this was _interesting_. Gino had never been sensitive here. But Suzaku…

Kallen grinned as she began to run her hands over both of his nipples, reveling in his groans and moans. She could feel his cock hardening against her ass, and she grinded lightly against him.

"_Ah!_ Kallen…"

He was staring straight at her, eyes half-lidded and lips parted. He looked so…kissable. So, she kissed him. She kissed him with lips and tongue, running one of her hands down his chest and threading the other through his unruly hair. He kissed her back just as passionately, bucking his erection against her and exploring the contours of her body with his free hand. When Suzaku squeezed her clothed breast, Kallen did not pull back. She melted into his hand and kissed him harder until…

_Smack!_

Kallen's head snapped around to see Gino standing over them, trying (and failing) to look innocuous in spite of the fact that he had very clearly just slapped her rear end. She shot him a death glare, and he held up his hands in surrender.

"Look," he said, "I'd be more than happy to watch the two of you all day, but we _do_ have our goal."

"What goal?" Kallen asked, eyes narrowed.

"A zillion orgasms! Remember?"

To Kallen's surprise, Suzaku actually smiled. "I don't think that's really within the realm of possibility," he said.

"Anything is possible if you believe...and if you two don't mind switching positions."

Suzaku coughed and jangled the handcuffs.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Gino exclaimed. He removed a key from his shirt pocket and unlocked Suzaku. "_Now_ switch."

Suzaku complied, removing the handcuffs and shirt and moving out from under Kallen. Kallen lay down like Suzaku had and waited. She felt the pressure of Gino moving onto the bed with them. For a moment, it was completely still, and Kallen gazed up at Suzaku. His expression was serene, if a little tired.

"What the hell?" Suzaku's eyes suddenly shocked wide open, and he grit his teeth. "Would you mind giving me some warning before you do that?"

"You're Zero. You're supposed to be prepared for anything. Catch!" A condom was tossed over Suzaku's head and landed on Kallen's chest.

Now it was abundantly clear what Gino's plan was. From his position above her, Suzaku's erection was as clear as day, and he winced and gasped as Gino continued to stretch him from behind. Kallen knew what she was expected to do.

…The problem was that she was having some trouble getting her shorts off.

She was afraid Suzaku would laugh at her, but he didn't. He smiled down at her. "Do you _ngn_…do you need any help?"

Kallen nodded, and Suzaku pulled while she wriggled her hips; the damn thing came off. She allowed him to pull down her panties, while she rolled the condom onto his cock.

Suzaku positioned himself. "Are…you sure you want this?" He sounded hesitant.

Kallen had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. He could be such an idiot sometimes. Always over thinking things. Always stuck on the past.

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "I do."

He pushed inside her slowly, inch by inch, obviously holding back for her sake. She wrapped her arms around his back and sighed happily.

"Can—" he started.

"Move," she said.

He did. It wasn't fast, but he kept up a steady rhythm, thrusting in a way that was neither reckless nor restrained. He caressed her breasts and kissed her cheeks. She moaned and held on tighter to him.

Kallen could tell when Gino had entered him because Suzaku shuddered and stilled for a moment. She could hear the telltale noise of slapping flesh from behind, and she knew Gino was having trouble restraining himself.

When Suzaku caught Kallen staring, his expression became apologetic. "Sorry," he said.

Kallen would have told him not to apologize for something so stupid, but he began moving again and it felt _good_. She could feel herself clenching around him, and her fingers scrabbled on his back.

"Faster," she breathed.

Kallen never appreciated it before, but Suzaku was excellent at following orders. His thrusts sped up, and she could feel a pressure building inside of her. She couldn't help but wonder what it felt like for him—Gino's cock moving inside of him and his cock moving inside of her, two bodies pressed against him. Was it some sort of sensory overdrive?

But this thought was wiped from her mind because it just felt _so damn good._ The way Suzaku propelled himself inside of her felt good. His gentle aggressiveness (who the hell cared if it was an oxymoron?) felt good. The way he gazed at her, eyes warm and caring felt good. It made her moan louder and grab onto his strong body.

Gino was the first to come, and the only reason Kallen knew was because she could recognize his orgasm-whine. Suzaku followed a few thrusts after, shuddering and holding onto her as he came.

"Numero dos," Gino announced as he pulled out, his usual energetic tone laced with an undercurrent of fatigue.

Suzaku pulled out and disposed of the condom and then returned his attention to Kallen. "You didn't come, did you?"

Kallen shook her head. "No, but it's fi—"

Suzaku's mess of curls tickled her thighs when he ducked down. He began by running his tongue along her vulva, tracing her labia until he reached her clitoris. Kallen's back arched, her head nearly bonking against the headboard when he began to suckle.

Gino had crawled over to seat himself beside them, watching with a sleepy smile. He leaned over to press his lips against Kallen's and then amused himself by playing with Suzaku's hair.

When Kallen came, Gino kissed her again, and Suzaku brought his head up and smiled. _Really_ smiled.

Zero was happy.

* * *

><p>Even with their combined efforts, Kallen and Gino did not manage to give Zero a zillion orgasms. They did, however, manage to get him all sticky.<p>

A shower was definitely necessary, but, for once, Kallen felt lazy and languid, and she was certain the boys felt the same way. Besides, the bed was soft, and hygiene could certainly wait for a few hours.

She nestled against Gino's chest, watching Suzaku with half-shut eyes. He smiled drowsily and laid his head against Gino's shoulder. They lay there in silence.

Then, Gino squeezed her butt. From the expression on Suzaku's face, Kallen surmised that the same thing was done to him.

"That's another thing you two have in common," Gino yawned.

Suzaku opened his mouth in question, but, when Kallen shook her head, he shut it. From above, Gino wrapped his arms around them and began to snore.

"Kallen?" Suzaku whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." His eyes were warm and full of gratitude.

"_Baka_," Kallen murmured. But she smiled as she said it, lacing their fingers together before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thank you for reading my strange, silly fic. Reviews are loved! :)


End file.
